Book Two: The Daughter of Gold
by Traversing
Summary: The Daughter of Gold faces many troubles ahead of her life. Merging. Accepting. Adapting. She plays to her goal, and is key in the help of our hero, Percy Jackson. Follow her, to uncover the mysteries still lying on the surface. New Release. It says OC, but this is actually a real character in mythology. Her name is Marigold/Zoe.
1. The Beginning

**I promised there would be a sequel didn't I?**

 ***Slap***

 **Ow.**

 **Ok, fine, enjoy the story. Remember, all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **GOLDEN HOUSE**

Thunder boomed. She could feel herself shivering from the cold gusts of wind that blew from the _venti_ above. She knew she was still solid, couldn't move. It was when she spilled nectar on her father's robes. She knew from that memory, the sharp sting in her cheek and _BOOM_. She was made of gold.

She knew it was just temporary. But this was longer than normal since she'd been turned to gold.

 ** _CRASH!_**

She felt shards of glass touch her body, but she didn't feel pain. Something was unusual... And by the gods if she ever got out of her golden encasement, she would investigate. Then she felt something wet splatter on her right shoulder.

She slowly melted, back into human form again. She checked her body, in case something happened.

She flexed her wrists. No pain.

"Huh," she said aloud, "I guess I've gotten used to getting turned to gold."

She turned around. Her eyes opened to the size of drink coasters.

Darting out the door, with two imperial gold _gladius'_ , was... Nevermind. She couldn't think of him without feeling unbearable rage.

She looked above her, and saw a faint line go across the roof. Her eyes widened.

Then she heard a faint yell, and a lightning bolt hurtled toward the roof. The next thing she knew was her consciousness falling, and her head hitting the golden paved floor. The last thing she saw were three teenagers running for their lives.

 **LINEBREAK (P.S. This is an introduction. It'll be shorter than the chapters I posted on "The Elites")**

She remembered the dreams she had when she was young, and her mother and father were kind to her. Now, as she fell into a dream, she thought of those days. Those were good days. On the bad days... well this dream reminded her of a bad day.

She saw cabins, lined up like a crescent, each of them radiating power from a symbol. She recognized one of them. It was the symbol of Poseidon, god of the sea.

She liked the sea. Of course, running water, or _any_ sort of running liquid would cure her from golden entrapment. But it was more than that.

Anyways, she saw demigods, like the teenagers who ran when she passed out. They were milling about, training. Then she saw a few demigods in pure black armor. She couldn't tell how many, but they were obviously in charge. They ordered the demigods to train. She saw a centaur, stroking his beard in thought. She also saw a lanky person, resting on a porch outside a white building, eating grapes.

Then she saw an army collide with the demigods. They fought back, but she knew they would lose. But suddenly, she saw one of the black armored demigods engage in battle with an entity. She witnessed the sheer forced of the anger the demigod had. She slew the entity and won the war for the demigod camp. Then her dream faded.

She woke up, lying on the golden ground. She picked herself up. She somehow knew that she had to go to that camp. But something in her mind buzzed in her ears. It was as if her mind was saying something...

She shook herself. She had water coated all over her body, but that didn't bother her. Her real goal was to find that camp of demigods. She didn't know why, but her gut told her to. As it was, she listened to her gut.

She ran out of the destroyed mansion she was in. She had a lot of questions, but she couldn't stop to answer them. She had to find that camp.

And so, began the legend, of the Daughter of Gold.

 **Awwwwww dang...**

 **My hands hurt.**

 **Well anyways, you know what needs to happen now my fellow readers. I'm sorry but...**

 **Traverse out.**

.


	2. Small Adventure

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter, sorry for a late delay, but I really don't have an excuse...**

 **Weewoo Weewoo**

 **Jk.**

 **Anyways, here's to you!**

 **ON THE TRAIL**

She was tired of seeing another Cyclopes. Sure, she had practice fighting monsters, but being turned into gold for an era or two really made your moves sloppy. She ducked the club, and tried to slash at the thigh with an imperial gold saber she had found at the mansion. The Cyclopes countered, wildly lashing out with its' arm, knocking her back into the gravel road. Her saber skittered into the tall grass.

 _CRACK!_

She instantly knew her ribs broke. She had suffered more pain than this, even getting a toe cut off, but Apollo, when she prayed, healed her.

"Haha..." the Cyclopes said, "More demigod food for me,"

Marigold groaned, her arm muscles cracking.

She couldn't die. Not now. She had to find that camp.

With her last bit of strength, she flung herself at the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes, surprised, stumbled back. Marigold took that time to roll in mid-air, and thrust her knee at the Cyclopes groin. She grimaced with satisfaction as the Cyclopes roared and dissolved into dust.

She had trouble standing up after that. She had no ambrosia or nectar. She wondered if she could go to a mortal hospital. But... the Cyclopes had called her a demigod. She doubted she could get much healing from a mortal hospital. She decided to stick onto her trail to that mysterious camp. Before she could do so, she heard a faint rustle in the grass behind her.

 _Shnnnnk, Shnnnnk,_

She turned, her heart beating wildly. She grabbed the nearest, most dangerous item she could find, a sharp molded piece of gravel. She raised the stone as she looked what was in the grass.

She took a deep breath. She slowly pushed away grass.

She sighed a breath of relief. It was just a cockroach.

Then she realized why the cockroach was there. This was an open gravel field. How had a cockroach come this way?

Then she noticed a faint writing, scrawled on the stone next to the cockroach...

It depicted a faint delta sign, glowing with a green hue. She cautiously touched the stone, and yelped and the stone moved between her fingers. She looked in astonishment as the stone parted, revealing a tunnel wide enough for three people to cross, top and side to side.

She peeped her head into the tunnel, seeing if there was an immediate threat. But as her head went in, she felt a force from behind, and she was thrown into the tunnel. She looked back, hoping for an exit, but the stone closed. She gulped.

"This can't be that bad... can it?"

Instantly she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming her way. She backed up onto the wall.

A dimly lit light flickered and got closer. She could see the shadows or three people, two boys and one girl.

Then she saw them.

It was a small Latino boy with unruly hair, wearing a ripped and smoldering jacket, a boy with a white t-shirt and pants, and a girl looking as if she just came from vacation but on the way back encountered rabid animals.

They stopped in shock. She could imagine them, seeing a girl in the midst of this tunnel. The Latino boy blinked.

"Uh... lady? Are you all right?"

Then she fainted.


	3. Encounter

**New chapter update, new amazing content**

 **Have fun**

 **IN THE MAZE**

She remembered her training with Lupa, how to sleep light, wake up alert and ready, and able to attack easily. She closed her eyes, forming a plan. She wasn't held hostage, but lying on the ground, her head on something soft. She faintly remembered the same softness, when her mother had let her touch a griffin feather... But they were extinct... weren't they?

She smelled a faint sizzling of fire, and more than that... was that _food_? She wondered why food was here, but she decided not to question that. She had formed a plan, roll, flip in mid-air, and land on her feet, awake. She would scout out the most dangerous enemy, or if there _was_ an enemy, and attack. She was about to perform her act when she froze as someone shook her.

"Ah, she's awake. You want some food?"

The voice was clearly addressing her, and from the tone, she was guessing it was the Latino demigod. She decided a friendly approach may be more in the custom, so she opened her eyes and screamed. The demigods' face was right in front of her.

"Woah, lady, do you need a breath mint?" he asked, "Since your breath smells like mud and dirt."

She thought he was kidding, but then he pulled a pack of breath mints from a tool belt. He offered one to her, and she snatched it away from him and popped it in her mouth.

"Uh miss," the demigod said, "What is your name?"

She considered telling him that, when the female demigod cut in.

"Stop it Leo. She's obviously scared out of her wits. Let's give her some rest and ask questions later. Right now we have more things to worry about, like getting Apollo back to immortal and us to Camp Jupiter."

She almost fainted. She must be dreaming. There was no way that person next to Leo and the girl could be Apollo. Still, she remembered the faint smell of hyacinths, and the almost resonating bloom of a lyre, even if he was covered in dirt and soot.

And the Latino demigod must be Leo, and definitely a son of Hephaestus, and maybe... just possibly a fire user, as she smelled a scent of fire... and something else... something more dangerous next to him, but all she saw was a suitcase. She suspected that suitcase might not just be a suitcase as she encountered many decoys in her old life, the occasional beggar bandit, the fraud for money, and the imposter poser of a god.

The girl... somehow she unnerved her more than the other two combined. She had not yet known her name, but she guessed she would know sooner or later. She smelled faintly of jasmine and the forest, as if she was going to say : _picnic time!_ out of nowhere and plop down on the ground and set out an assortment of sandwiches.

She decided to ask questions.

"Where am I...?" her throat cracked at the last word, and the female demigod handed her a canteen, which she took gratefully. She drank it, expecting it to be nectar, but instead got a liquid... almost steel taste, but it reminded her of her happiest moments in life.

"Well for starters," Leo said, "You are in the most awesomest place in the world! Here you are in the labyrinth, who amazingly survived flammation, and is now a little more passive than usual! You get followed by monsters, dodging poison spikes, running from boulders, and trying to-"

 _SMACK!_

Leo rubbed his now red cheek. "Dang _hermana_ , can you lessen on your aggressiveness?

The female just grunted. "Leo you're making her scared. And besides, I slapped you since you are annoying."

"Annoying?!"

"Yep,"

"C'mon Caly! Be a little lenient!"

 _SMACK!_

"Care to shut up now?"

Silence. She felt the tiny mutual agreement. The female smirked.

"Now, that that's settled, we need to get out of this maze. Sadly, Leo can't open his dragon in this tight space. So... how do we get out?"

"If I had my godly powers back I would just punch through a wall,"

She almost jumped. The so called "Apollo" had been so silent. But if it was Apollo, could she have asked him questions of if he remembered? She decided to ask him.

"Apollo, do you remember a girl named Marigold? Or Zoe?"

Apollo looked at her. "Hmm... yes, wait no. Gahh!"

He clawed his hands at his head furiously. The girl butted in.

"As Apollo was saying, he does not remember. But... you say to him that if he had known a girl named Zoe or Marigold... But I have no remembrance of someone named Marigold... much less Zoe unless you are talking about the fallen hunter of Artemis..." She looked at Leo for help.

Leo looked stricken. And then that was when she knew. _Leo_ was one of the demigods she saw running from the burned mansion of her father. And she knew that he knew that she was Zoe.

"Um, nothing guys. I definitely don't know her." But he glanced at her and mouthed: _Later_.

The girl coughed, "Well, for the moment let's get some rest. You," she pointed to me, "Can sleep on my pack. As for Apollo and Leo, well, Leo's slept on rough places before, even a sewer-

"A _sewer?!"_ I gaped in disbelief.

"Yes, a sewer, and as for Apollo," She glanced distastefully at the sun god, "Has endured some pain... the least to say. He can sleep on the floor with Leo. Now tidy up and let's go sleep."

Even though she wanted to complain, her body wouldn't function. She decided to go sleep, and closed her drooping eyelids and woke to the sound of disaster.

 **Woo, new chapter. Expect no updates soon, due to me going camping on Friday to Saturday.**

 **-Traverse Out**


	4. go or stop

keep going or nah?

i have been inactive a lot. im sorry fellow readers.

reason why im typing like this is due to my lack of interest. but if you guys tell me to go on, i will.

ive got plans too.

book three argonauts

book four orpheus tale

book five crown of the shadows

tell me your ideas

sequel to The Elites:Book ONE


End file.
